poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 1. (The movie begins) (Fade to what appears to be an abandoned riverboat in a bayou at night. We see thunder in the background as we zoom closer to the riverboat. Then we see a door creak. Then a shadow comes out and looks around. We see a Pokémon trainer (who appears to be Misty) come out and look back, hoping nothing would see her. Then we see a Seviper and a Carnivine who are both hinged. They both stare at each other and they slyly watch Misty as she walks to the edge of the riverboat. Misty then looks around before she drops a bottle into the water and it starts floating away in the river) (The Journey plays) Who will rescue me Warp Star Entertainment, Walt Disney Productions, and Viz Media presents The Rescuers (Anime Version) (Opening credits plays) (The bottle passes a ship with its foghorn blaring. Then it passes a whale with dolphins) Who Will rescue me Who Will rescue me (Opening credits continues) (Seagulls fly around the floating bottle. We zoom up and lightning starts to strike. The sea gets rough. The bottle goes through a stormy night. The sun rises as we see more seagulls flying while the bottle continues floating) I'm lost at sea Without a friend (Vocalizing) This journey Will it ever end (The bottle passes by a buoy) Who will Rescue Me (The bottle was floating closer to the dock as we see a tugboat sailing by) Rescue me (The bottle is now washed ashore on a beach) Rescue Me (A Toad is seen walking on the beach and soon discovers the bottle and rushes toward it, followed by another Toad. Then a Toad with a sailor's hat appeared behind the bottle with the message in it that says "HELP" on it, as the two Toads arrive and take a look at it) (Fade to black) (It is now daytime in Lumiose City as we head over to the United Nations. We then see some various Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon entering the United Nations. We hear a woman speaking over P.A. in French. Then we some Pokémon trainers looking at the Program of Meetings chart as we zoom to one of their bags) Man Over P.A.: 'Attention, please. the economic and social council will convene in five minutes. (A Toad comes out of the bag and starts walking. Then we see Mega Man hop out of a bag and walk. Then we see Pac-Man jump out and slide down a spiral cane, as we see various movie and video game characters make their way to the Rescue Aid Society. We hear the same French announcement, as the characters enter a tunnel, and walk down a stairway. As they enter the headquarters, they walk past Mario, who's working as a janitor. Mario is greeted by Doc from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) '''Doc: Greetings, Mario. Mario: Uh, good day, Doc. (Kit Cosmos from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! walks by) Good day, mister. Kit Cosmos: Good to meet you, cadet. (Ariel's sisters from The Little Mermaid walk past Mario) Mario: Well, ladies, how do you do? Adella: Nice to see you, Mario. Andrina: Wish you luck, sweetie. (Mushu from Mulan walks up to Mario) Mushu: Hey, Mario, what's up? (He starts shaking hands with Mario) Mario: Oh, it's great to meet you, Mushu. (We are now inside the headquarters where all the characters are gathered around. We see Professor Oak who's now a chairman, rap his gavel) Professor Oak: Order, order. This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society in now in session. Delegates, you all have been summoned from all corners of the globe, because we have reason to believe that someone is in distress. As you know, our society has never failed to answer a call for help. (The crowd of various characters start applauding and chattering) Ike: All right! Hinoka: Never fail. Vector the Crocodile: Hear! Hear! Professor Oak: (Showing a portrait of a Toad putting a bandage on a Charizard's tail) We will face the portrait of the beloved founder of our society...Euripides Toad. Delegates, hands over hearts. (Everyone did as they're told as the Toads began to play their drums and horns. Everyone starts singing) (Rescue Aid Society plays) R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Hands held high Touch the sky You mean everything to me (Pumbaa sings off-key as everyone looks) In a fix, in a bind Call on us anytime We'll appear from nowhere Mighty are we R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Honesty, loyalty We pledge to thee R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society (Mario also sings along) Hands held high Touch the sky You mean everything to me (Princess Peach appears and walks past Mario as she sprays her perfume on) In a jam, in a scrape And you think no escape Do not fear, we'll be here Courageous are we (Peach sings along as she enters) R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Hands held high Touch the sky (Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi in the crowd watch Peach) Our hearts we pledge to thee (The song ends, as one of the Seven Dwarfs and Ariel's Sisters place Peach in her seat. Cut to Professor Oak tapping his gavel again) Professor Oak: Toad scouts, bring in the bottle. (The Toads bring in the same bottle with the message in it. The crowd watches as they chatter in surprise) Professor Oak: Mr. Mario, (Snaps his finger) if you please. (Mario enters as he's carrying a ladder between the crowds) Mario: Uh, excuse me. Coming through. Pardon me. (The ladder almost hits Professor Oak as he ducked) Professor Oak: Have a care there. (The crowd laughs) Mario: I'm uh, I'm sorry. Uh, excuse me, sir. (He spins the ladder as everyone in the crowd including, Peach, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi duck) Oops. Oh! Professor Oak: (Ducking from the ladder) Egad! (The crowds laughs again as Mario tries to keep balance of his ladder. Professor Oak taps the gavel again) Professor Oak: Delegates, this is no time for levity. Serious business, you know. Serious business. (Mario places the ladder on the bottle and starts climbing until he gets to the top. He looks down) Professor Oak: (Sighs) Now what? Mario: Professor Oak, uh, there are 13 steps on this ladder. Professor Oak: Oh, superstitious nonsense. (Mario uses a lasso to reach the cork in the top of the bottle. He holds it tight and climbs to the cork. The crowd including Peach watch from below. Mario tries to pull the cork off the bottle. Professor Oak watches as Mario finally pops the cork off and almost loses his balance, only to plug himself into the bottle) Professor Oak: What next? Mario: Oh, um, sorry, sir. (Slips inside the bottle) I'll, uh, I'll have it out, in a jiffy, sir. (He grabs the message and pulls it up, and pushes it to the top as he climbs. He gets the message out as the crowd applauds, but falls back into the bottle. The Toads, Seven Dwarfs and Ariel's Sisters keep hold of the paper. Everyone gathers around) Professor Oak: Okay, let's see. (Clears throat) "To the Cerulean City Gym in Kanto." Hmm. Most difficult to decipher. Well, I can't make it out. (Peach walks over to the message and starts to read) Peach: (Reading) "I am...in a terrible...terrible trouble." (Mario watches from inside the bottle, Peach sees some of the writing has been wet) Oh. Oh, dear. It's all watered out. (Continues reading) "H-H-Hurry! Help! Misty." Professor Oak: Misty? Cerulean City Gym? Huh. Dash it all, it's not much to go on, is it? Peach: Oh! Oh, that poor Pokémon trainer. Oh, Professor Oak, please. Please, may I have this assignment? (Mario listens to Peach as he's about to climb the rope) Professor Oak: You? Princess Peach? (Chuckles) Dear lady, it's absolutely without precedent. I mean, it's not like the old days when it was a different world. Uh, however, I suppose there has to be a first time. (Mario taps from inside the bottle) Mario: Uh, Mr. Professor Oak, sir. I don't think Princess Peach should go. (Peach stares at Mario) It could be dangerous. I mean, uh, anything, could happen to her. (Cut to Luigi and Toad in the crowd) Toad: What is he saying, Luigi? Luigi: I think he's saying that Peach can't go all alone. (Cut to Professor Oak) Professor Oak: (Chuckles) You see, dear lady, before our janitor interrupted... (Clears throat) I was about to suggest that you should have a co-agent go with you. Now who will volunteer, everyone? (Everyone starts raising their hands) Peach: (Chuckles) Oh, guys, this is indeed, a most difficult decision to make. I choose... Luigi, Toad, Yoshi... Yoshi: All right! It's us! Come on, guys! Peach: ...and most of all, Mario, to be my co-agents. (Mario, who has just gotten out of the bottle, gets shocked, falls off the bottle and lands on Yoshi's back. Yoshi sets him down) Mario: What? Who, me? Oh, well, that's really uh... (Peach, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi all look at Mario) Well, you see, I'm only a...a janitor. Peach: Oh, come on, Mario. We'll be a great team together. Luigi: Yeah, you should help us out on our rescue adventure, bro. Toad: Come on, Mario! It will be fun! Yoshi: If we succeed, we will be new honorary members of the Rescue Aid Society. Peach: Oh, come on, Mario. Mario: Well, I don't know, but...uh...well, okay. (The crowd chatters and applauds as Mario chuckles shyly and smiles. Cut to Professor Oak) Professor Oak: Four co-agents, my lady? Oh, good heavens. (Chuckles) Bless my soul then. (Clicks his tongue as he straightens the papers) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Opening Scenes